Into the Wizard of Oz World/Defeating the Wicked Witch
Here is how the heroes end up in Oz and then meets Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow, Tinman, and the Lion, as they fight the witch of the west in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Batman, Gandalf, Wyldstyle and our heroes arrived in Oz. Batman: We're not in Gotham anymore. Tino: We're...we're in Oz! Sunset Shimmer: You're right, Tino! Gandalf: I would have had a more pleasant journey on the back of that Balrog. Batman: It's so... colorful. Gandalf: Yes, it is rather pleasant. Wyldstyle: I can't see Metalbeard. Yuri Mariya: Me either. Yoshino: I hope we find him soon. Tino: We will Yoshino. Trust me. Gandalf: I believe the correct course of action is simply to... Follow the Yellow Brick Road! Then, they saw a bunch of purple flowers. Tino: Those are sleeping flowers. Sneech: We could use the jeeps and the electric vehicles to drive through. They used the Jurassic Park Jeeps and Jurassic Tour Vehicles to drive through the flowers. As they continued, Tino heard singing. Tino: Wait. I hear something. Wyldstyle: Is that... singing? There was Dorothy Gale, Toto, Scarecrow, Tinman and the Cowardly Lion heading toward the City of OZ to see the Wizard. Gandalf: It's not just singing - it's a singing scarecrow. Amongst other oddities. Batman: That Scarecrow! I knew it! Carver Descartes: Oh no! Wrong Scarecrow! Batman: This is all a hallucination! Wyldstyle: I think he's going crazy. Gandalf: Going, my dear? He's wearing a bat costume. Doraemon: I know, he's Batman. What else? Batman sneaks and appears in front of Dorothy and her friends. Batman: You're coming with me, Scarecrow! Dorothy Gale: Another one to join us on our journey! And what are you missing? Batman: A sence of humor. Now hand him over! Dorothy Gale: Now, why would we do that? Batman: Because he's a heartless villain. Tinman: No, I'm heartless.... He's brainless. Scarecrow: Am I still a villain, though? All of a sudden, a vortex appears. Cowardly Lion: I see something scary. Tinman: What? Is it Toto again? Dorothy Gale: Oh my! You are heartless. Oh no! Not another tornado! Dorothy and her friends got swallowed by the vortex. Gandalf: What on Middle-Earth is going on? Wyldstyle: Yeah, who was that laughing? Batman: I don't know. Sunset Shimmer: Look over there, is that one of those gateway pieces? Sunset points to one of the Keystones. Batman: Yes. Let's grab it and get out of this place! Tino Tonitini: Right. As they reached the piece, the wicked witch of the west shows up. Wicked Witch of the West: Now that meddling do-gooder is gone, all of Oz is mine! So long, Dorothy! So long! Doraemon: Oh no! Wicked Witch of the West: What's that? Something magical? It looks so pretty... It feels so powerful! They can't have it! Gandalf: It would appears we're not the only ones interested in the gateway pieces. Tish: I agree Gandalf, I agree. Wicked Witch of the West: Get away from my property! Whatever it is! Tino: Watch out, guys! Batman: We've got monkey dive-bombers! Sunset Shimmer: This witch brings the old me back in another form. Wyldstyle: You're right, Sunset. And this place makes Cloud Cuckoo Land look normal. Doraemon: If Tino and his friends defeated her before, then let's do it again. And so, the fight is on. Wicked Witch of the West: So you wont take a warning, eh? I'll take care of you now! Hehehehe! Tino: Look, She's flying on that broomstick of hers. Sunset Shimmer: Maybe we can take her down. Carver: Watch out, flying monkeys incoming! Batman: I'm on it. a few flying monkeys Tino gets out his keyblade and hit the flying monkeys. Doraemon: Take that! a flying monkey with a tennis racket. Sunset Shimmer: her guitar to hit the flying monkeys Wicked Witch of the West: A spell to hold the progress ahead! To freeze, to bind my foes in red! Hahaha! Tino: ARRRG!!! Sunset Shimmer: Tino! Tino: I've got to get out of these spell! ARRGH!!!!! turns into his half-pony form Wicked Witch of the West: '''What?! A powerful form of yourself! No matter, I'll finish you all!! Hahahahahaha! '''Sneech: Not this time. out a boomerang and threw at the wicked witch. Wicked Witch of the West: OUCH!! You'll pay for that you little fox!! Sneech: Fox?! I'll show you fox!! Wicked Witch of the West: OW! I'll teach you a lesson! Big G: Oh yeah! Take this! a rock at the monkeys Wicked Witch of the West: What are you flying fools waiting for? Attack! Attack! Sunset Shimmer: Tino! Look out! Tino Tino: blushing Thanks... Doraemon: We've got more coming! Wicked Witch of the West: How about mice! Doraemon: M.. M.. M.. M.. M.. MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE!!!!!!!!!!! Doraemon runs around in fear as he tries to get his weapon! Doraemon: GO AWAY MICE! I'VE GOT A WEAPON AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE IT!!!!!!!!!!! Doraemon blows up all the mice and hits the witch. Wicked Witch of the West: I'll get you, my pretty, and your giant dog too! Batman: I'm a bat... Man. Wicked Witch of the West: Seize the shiny and fly! Fly back to the castle! Wyldstyle: Nun-uh! No you don't! The Flying Monkey snatched the piece of the gateway. Wyldstyle: Agh! Tino: Aw man! The Witch got the piece now! Wicked Witch of the West: You have to be faster then that, my fine lady. Without my sister's Ruby Slippers you and your friends are no match for me! Away my beauties! Away! Tino: You won't get away with this! Batman: After that witch! Later, they come across a creepy forest. Tino: Let's go find that stupid witch and get out of here! Sunset Shimmer: Right. Sue: Let's go! So, they jumped into a cross-road. Doraemon: Which way should we go? Batman: I don't know, Doraemon. Carver: I think we should go that way. Gandalf: Right, Carver. Look over there, are those pirate kids? Tino: Let's ask him. Sue: Good idea. They go and ask the kids. Carver: Yo kids, you guys know which way to go to the Witch's castle? Wyldstyle: Yeah, do you three know the way? Jake: Yes. It right beyond this tree. Doraemon: Thanks Jake. Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Jake? Izzy? Cubby? Skully? What are you doing here? Izzy: To get our treasure back and rescue Marina and Stormy from the Wicked Witch of the West. Sunset Shimmer: That's the same witch that took the Gateway piece. Tino: Hop in! Jake, Cubby, Izzy and Skully hop in one of Jurassic Park Jeeps and heads toward the Witch's castle. Tohka Yatogami: How did you guys end up here? Jake: Well, my crew and I looking for treasure back at Neverland. The flashback starts. Jake: (Narrating) We are going to find the Pirate Princess' ship. Until we found a portal in the middle of the Neversea. Marina and Stormy tells us that we should check it out. And then we end up in this place. The Wicked Witch of the West kidnapped Marina and Stormy, and our treasure. So we go after her, but she's gone without a trace. The flashback ends. Cubby: And that's how we got here. Lor: Wow, awesome story. Sunset Shimmer: Unbelievable! Skully: Thanks. In the castle, they went in front of the gate. Sneech: Um? You go first. Tino: Okay. Sunset, come with me. Sunset Shimmer hold Tino's hand, as they go inside. Noby: Creepy place. Cubby: I don't like this place. Batman: A gigantic castle for just one person? I'm beginning to like this witch... Tino: Well, I don't. Wyldstyle: Why? Tino: Because, Wyldstyle, my girlfriend Sunset was pretty bad at the Fall Formal. Jake: Oh I remember. A flashback starts. Sunset Shimmer: More power then I could ever imagine! (puts on Twilight's crown and then turns into a demon) Jake: Shiver me timbers! Tino: Oh dear! Sunset Shimmer: Tino. You know, that you should join me on my conquest for Equestria. Tino: Never! Sunset Shimmer: Perhaps, I'll have to make you join me. The song Wolf-I-fied starts playing. And Tino is hypotized into joining her. Littlefoot: Oh no! :Song Narrator: The night is getting darker and the full moon is in the sky. In a distance you hear a howl and a blood-curdling cry. You think it's probably just the wind But then something else happens Something that makes you think again :Jake: There's something moving, out through the night You got that sickly sinking feeling that something isn't right :Littlefoot: You run to find a shelter, locking the door But, behind you there's a shadow crawling 'cross the floor :Cubby: You turn to scream (Aah!) She seems a little mean knees are shacking, cold sweat and your hearts are racing :Petrie: Those claws, those teeth. Who's that underneath? Is that Sunset? Your eyes can't believe :Skully and Petrie: She's been wolf-I-fied! You better fly Cause there's no one here save you and you can not denie She's been wolf-I-fied! Just say goodbye Cause there's no place to run to, there's no place to hi-ide. Cera: You think you made it Running out the back But you better think again Because something's on your track Izzy: You run into a corner Turn to see who's there Now there's almost half a dozen That seems a bit unfair! :Carver: You turn to scream (Aah!) Get something in between Knees are shaking, cold sweat And your hearts are racing :Ducky: Those claws, those teeth. Who's that underneath? Are those her friends there? Your eyes can't believe :All ::They've been wolf-i-fied! ::No need to try ::Cause there's no one here to save you ::And you can not deny ::We've been wolf-i-fied! ::Just say goodbye ::Cause there's no place to run to ::There's no place left to hi-ide ::Wolf-i, wolf-i-fied! :Petrie: Me don't feel good about this. ::Wolf-i, wolf-i-fied! :Cubby: Hey, Sunset and Tino are good dancers ::Wolf-i, wolf-i-fied! :Petrie: Me don't care about good dancers! ::Wolf-i, wolf-i-fied! Tino (voice over): After her defeat, she finally reformed. (flashback ends) Tino: And that's how Sunset Shimmer and I became boyfriend and girlfriend. Batman: Wow. Gandalf: Great story. Cubby: Thanks. It's just how we remembered it. Izzy: And its pretty catchy if you ask me. They continue on their search for the witch, the keystone, and Jake's mermaid friends. Batman: Keep looking. Tino: Now where can the witch be? Skully: No clue. Wyldstyle: Let's go in that room. Lor: What room? Erica: She mean's that room. They see a door to the where the room is. Carver: Let's go check it out. Category:Sonic879 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes